


Mazel Tov

by pulse268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: | how about dean being fucked by the Golem, with Aaron joining in as well |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazel Tov

Dean’s knees where pushed to his chest as the Golem fucked into him from above. His hands holding onto the headboard behind him as the thrusts of the Golem pushed him further up Aaron’s bed. Dean yelled when the Golem would strike his prostate, his own cock hard between their stomachs.

"This is better than porn," Aaron said from his position on the bed, stroking his own hard cock as he watched Golem pull out and sink in to Dean with a brutal thrust.

Dean yelped as the Golem’s thick cock forced his hole wider on every push and strike of his prostate. He canted his hips, trying to push back onto the monster cock fucking into him.

"So tight, boy," Golem hissed as his huge hands forced Dean’s knees wider on his chest, bending the hunter almost in half.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Dean moaned through clenched teeth, white knuckled grip on the headboard as it banged against the wall.

Dean writhed on the bed as his ass was pounded, Golem’s balls slapping against his cheeks. The hunter was taken by surprise when Golem leaned down to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss, tongues licking into each others mouths, a trail of spit connecting them as they parted mouths.

"That’s hot," Aaron muttered as he watched the hunter and his Golem pull away, spit connecting them.

Aaron moved closer, hard cock dangling as he crawled on all fours. He felt the bed shake with Golem’s thrust, moving to lie by Dean’s head. He stretched out on his side next to Dean, running a hand down the hunter’s chest.

Aaron brushed Dean’s nipples with the pad of his thumb eliciting a whimper from the man. He moved his hand lower feeling the beginnings of course hair on Dean’s abdomen, brushing the tip of Dean’s cock with his palm.

"Aaron," Dean whined, hips pushing up,"Please."

"Shush, Dean," Aaron said as he felt where Golem was fucking into Dean, circling his rim," You look fucking hot on Golem’s dick. My tongue didn’t prep you enough huh? Bet you feel so full. He has the stamina to keep pounding you for hours. I know because he’s done it before. Right Golem?"

His answer is a violent thrust at Dean’s ass.

"Oh fuck!" Dean whimpered as Golem picked up his pace, fucking him into the mattress. “‘M so fucking close."

Golem pulls out at those words and manhandles Dean onto his stomach, ass raised high and legs underneath.

"Use his mouth," is all Golem says before sinking back into Dean making him yelp as his prostate is struck immediately.

Large hands grip Dean’s hips as Dean is pulled back onto every shove. Bruises guaranteed to sprout the next day. Low hanging balls smack onto Dean’s thighs as he’s pounded.

"Aaron, please," Dean whines as he fucks himself back onto the monster cock impaling him. "Let me suck you off."

"Oh jesus," Aaron breathes out.

Golem gives him a glare, but Aaron ignores it. Choosing to situate himself in front of Dean.

Aaron waves his cock in front of Dean, teasing the hunter.

Dean quickly latches his mouth onto the head of Aaron’s cock, moaning at the taste and feel of the heavy weight in his mouth a hard dick provides.

He’s pushed further down the cock as Golem’s thrusts send him forward impaling him on two cocks. Stuffed from both ends.

Dean gags as Golem picks up his thrusts, forcing Aaron’s cock deep into his throat. He swallows around the shaft and spit and drool drip down his chin making a mess around the cock. Tears brim at the corners of his eyes as he swallows Aaron’s cock down his throat, choking on dick.

"Ah! So good, Dean," Aaron moans as Dean’s throat muscles clench around his cock.

He comes down the hunter’s throat and pulls out, cock spurting droplets of come into Dean’s mouth. He watches the hunter swallow his come and try to catch his breath as Golem reaches his own climax. Golem pounds into the body below him, huffing as he nears his own climax and reaching a hand underneath to stroke Dean’s hard cock. Dean gives a horse scream once he starts to come and shoots down onto the mattress below. Dean’s ass clenches around Golem’s cock, milking an orgasm out of the hulking beast. Golem growls as he pumps Dean full, griding his hips onto the hunter’s own.

Golem pulls out and watches his come leak out of Dean’s gaping hole before turning to Aaron. “Clean him up with your tongue. “

"You’re supposed to listen to me! I wanted to see you do it!" Aaron pouts.

"We’ll both do it."

Dean whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr [here](http://buttdeansass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
